In desktop video conferencing and other desktop collaboration systems, it is often necessary that certain processes be implemented only by a single member of the collaborative session. For example, setting the global conference settings or adding a new member to a video conference generally should be performed only by a single member.
In conventional video conferencing systems, a lock is established for these processes by a central lock server. Under the T.120 standard, the top provider serves as the lock server.
With a central lock server, the video conferencing session is dependent upon successful communication with, and the non-failure of, the central lock server. Failure of that lock server can cause the video conferencing session to end.
The present invention overcomes this and other deficiencies, as will be shown in the remainder of the specification, referring to the attached drawings.